1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for integrating a computing block platform within an existing data center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a virtualized computer environment, virtual machines are configured to run on one or more host computers. Each virtual machine uses CPU and memory resources of one of the host computers and runs its own operating system and application programs to give the appearance that it is operating as a stand-alone computer system. The amount of CPU and memory resources provisioned for each of the virtual machines on a host computer can be designated by an administrator of the virtualized computer environment. In some virtualized environments, load balancing is enforced across multiple host computers by software that monitors resource usage on different host computers. Such software migrates virtual machines from one host computer to another, e.g., from a busy host computer to one that has excess capacity.
Additionally, enterprises engaged in developing, testing, and deploying software applications need to deal with many layers of the targeted platform. These layers include application services, virtualization, and hardware infrastructure with compute, network, storage, and management at all levels. Information technology (IT) and engineering groups also acquire, deploy, and provide ongoing management, as well as ensure the layers work seamlessly together. This increases an enterprise's initial and ongoing cost, extends the development cycle, and reduces flexibility needed to respond to changes in the market.
Further, the traditional enterprise information technology (IT) roles such as server administrator, UNIX administrator, and network, storage or exchange administrator, have been generally static. The roles operate in isolation, or “silos”, which cause friction within IT organizations, as well as between developers and IT. Further, it is difficult for developers to play the role of IT administrator when their developed applications are deployed as “cloud applications.” This difficulty is due not only to various access-controls, authentication and authorization complexities, but also to a model of organizational separation between developers and IT, where the default behavior is to deny access to the resources.
As such, there is a demand for a more efficient operational model for administrating computing infrastructure.